


Counting Sheep

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love Bites, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy tests her self-control. Mina loses hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _marking_ at [The Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org).

Lucy crawled up Mina’s body on all fours, growling hungrily, still trying to balance hunger and arousal. Just looking at her, naked and bound before her made her want to devour her in all sorts of ways. But she took a breath. This was a test. This was Mina’s trust, her life in Lucy’s hands.

She could hear Mina’s heart thumping always, calling to her, begging her to drink but she resisted, leaning down, nuzzling into Mina’s neck, catching her skin between her blunt teeth and sucking, leaving nothing but a bruise in her wake as Mina keened desperately.

“It’s alright, Mina, love, I’m not going to hurt you,” Lucy said out loud, more to convince herself than Mina. “I’m just going to make you mine.”

She stroked over the mark she’d left behind, the pressure on the tender skin making Mina moan before she switched to the other side of her neck, leaving another two bruises, sucking harder, turning her skin a deep purple, the blood rising easily to the surface. Lucy closed her eyes, hearing it singing just beneath the skin, the thought of all those broken blood vessels making her so wet, she could barely think straight. 

Shaking her head, Lucy moved down, kissing gently over her collarbone, keeping her teeth to herself until she reached the soft skin of Mina’s breasts. Those she definitely had to mark as hers. She nipped around the curve of her breast, the firm flesh bouncing back as soon as she released it, leaving shallow bite marks in her wake before she settled on a spot, sucking her breast into her mouth, cupping it with her hand, squeezing harder as she sucked, leaving it until the last possible moment before she let go, pulling back to admire the raw red mark, moving to leave another three bruises on her before Mina cried out.

“Please, Lucy, just fuck me,” Mina begged, biting her lip, eyes wide with need.

“I will, I promise,” Lucy said, leaning up to kiss her tenderly, stroking over her hard nipple, neglected while she had been playing with her breasts.

“Well, make it quick,” Mina protested, soothed again when Lucy bowed her head, licking teasingly around her nipple before worrying it with her teeth, not quite enough to leave an imprint. “Better.”

Lucy laughed into her belly before sinking her teeth into the curve of her waist, leaving white indentations in three overlapping circles, biting as hard as she dared before rubbing at the skin, making it flush pink as the blood returned to skin.

Nuzzling into Mina’s cunt, she reluctantly left her game, only nipping playfully at the inside of Mina’s thighs before she focused on her pleasure, sucking on her finger before slowly pushing it inside her, stroking gently over her g-spot as she lapped at her clit, keeping her touch light and teasing. 

“Lucy, please!” Mina cried out, straining against the ropes as if she could force Lucy to make her come.

“My, my, Mina, I thought it was my self-control we were testing tonight,” Lucy said with a wicked smile, licking over her lips. “Do you want us both to give in?”

Mina bit her lip again, considering it. “Let me come and I’ll let you feed.”

“A bargain,” Lucy nodded, leaning back down, tongue licking properly at her clit as she pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her roughly with them as she sucked gently on Mina’s clit. She would have fucked her anyway, all Mina had to do was ask but she wasn’t about to turn down her blood when Mina tasted far sweeter than anyone else.

Burying her face in Mina’s cunt, she sucked harder at her clit, curling her fingers hard and fast inside her until Mina’s thighs closed around her head, shaking with the effort of not crying out as she came, fingernails biting into the rope.

“Mmm,” Mina hummed as she came down, the odd aftershock still sparking through her as she nodded down at Lucy. “Now you can feed.”

Lucy grinned, baring her fangs and sinking them into the inside of Mina’s thigh, drinking straight from her fast flowing femoral artery before pulling back, licking at the bloody bite mark, cleaning the skin but leaving the imprint behind. Turning her sights to her other thigh, she bit down again, softer this time, her appetite nearly sated, the bite shallower.

Kneeling up, she raised her hand to wipe her bloodstained mouth but Mina shook her head. “Oh no you don’t. If I’m going to wear your marks then you, my love, are most certainly going to wear mine.”

Lucy smiled, leaning down and resting her head against Mina’s chest, reaching up to undo the knotted rope so Mina could wrap her arms around her, counting the marks left behind on Mina’s body like humans counted sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
